One Minute
by 9292010
Summary: When your left in a terrifying situation, it's human nature to run but when that's not an option, What do you do? will the glee club survive? Will new loves be found amongst the heartache, or will they fall apart? Faberry and other pairings. Warnings: possible character deaths, rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

So much can happen in one minute. Every minute, 250 babies are born, out of those, 113 are born into poverty, and 15 have birth defects. Multiply that by the 525 948.766 minutes in just one year and over one hundred thousand people are born each year, each with their own unique gene structure. All because of one minute, it makes up less than 1% of a year, but without it, without time people would be lost, because whether it's on purpose or not, everything a person does is coordinated to a specific time, regardless of it being a job interview, what time you eat breakfast or a trip to the bathroom. Time is the one constant in people's live that can be relied on, and up until this very moment, I never appreciated what that meant, because in just one minute, 1200 students and 53 faculty member's lives were turned upside down, and the ones that survive will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's just your average Thursday morning; graduation is creeping up on us with just 53 day to go. For seniors, their days are riddled with last minute preparation, Juniors are preparing for their final years of high school, the sophomores are just happy to be almost a year closer to leaving this town for good and the freshman are waiting for the new group of student to arrive for the new school year, so they can pass on the label of the clueless newbies.

I'm a senior at William McKinley High School, I'm not popular, in fact, up until junior year I didn't have any real friends, after I joined the glee club I found my place, I was still slushied on a regular basis but I wasn't alone. I joined the glee club in my sophomore year, but we never really connected until the summer between sophomore and junior year, when you have a room full of people whose personalities and ambitions only get bigger with the next person, you tend to clash. At first we only had five member of our group, Artie, he is the strongest out of us all, he doesn't let his wheelchair impair him or the bullying, his passion is in filming and directing and because of our schools lack of arts departments, he found his way to us. Next is Tina, to anybody who didn't know her, they would call her just another shy teenager who hasn't found her place in the world, but to us she is the most confident human being we have ever met, she's not afraid to be herself, to wear the clothes she wants and if you gave her the chance she could outwit you any day. Mercedes was the hardest for me to connect with and build a friendship out of, out of the whole group; we were known as the divas, disagreeing with each other in every way possible, but after our first year together we became more comfortable with each other, and our softer more vulnerable began to show, Mercedes is a diva but when it comes to friendship and family, she is fiercely loyal and protective, we still butt heads but at the end of the day we're family and nothing will change that. Kurt , along with me, was the last of the original members, His flamboyant personality, is what makes him unique in our family, and he can put a smile on anybody's face in the toughest of times, I've always been closest to Kurt, he understands me in way nobody else does, he was the first in our unconventional that I came out to, as well as me being the first he came out to. And then there's me, Rachel Barbara Berry, the 5 foot 2 inches Jewish girl with two gay dad's and slightly large nose to go with it, none of that matters to me anymore, it still hurts and the wound will always be there but I have a family now, and I know no matter what they will always be there. I never understood why I was bullied for all of those reasons, I'm proud of my culture, of my dad's and my appearance, my insecurities will always be there in the back of my mind but that's all they will ever be, I'm an open person whose not afraid to voice her opinion and maybe that's why I was bullied so much but that's just who I am, and I won't change for anybody and while I may be loud and at times annoying, if your friend or family and I have love for you I will protect that love fiercely with everything I have.

Slowly, our family began to extend, I don't know how he did it but once Mr. Schue recruited the quarterback Finn Hudson, the rest just fell into place and I discovered a world of acceptance, love and commitment that I had never experienced in my 18 years of life. Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam were the big brother of our family all with their own ways of showing their dedication to our group, Finn was hesitant at first, he was worried about his reputation but he soon realised we were what was best for him, he needed something stable to rely on and he found that in us and now, if one of us are hurt he has the problem sorted in no time at all. Puck still acts the same, like a badass, a player, but we all know he would protect every single one of us with his life if it came down to it and for that he solidified his place among us as another member of our family, Mike was never afraid of showing his soft side, he had no reservations about joining the glee club, and while he would never intentionally hurt someone, if it was required, he would hurt a thousand times over for us and Sam, he is the goofy older brother that we never had, he is a breath of fresh air, a calming addition to our family and with his quirky personality and various impressions he has officially been dubbed the very welcomed 'clown' of our family, he too, is very protective of us all, and would, in a heartbeat, drop the funny person façade to defend one of his own.

The cheerio's were a surprising edition to our close knit family, there appearance was very unexpected and at first, unwelcomed due to the glee clubs history with Sue's cheerio's, nevertheless, we gave them a chance, just like we did with the Jocks and in only a few short months, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were becoming a very important part of our family, Quinn, previously known as the "Ice Queen', had become the go to girl for all problems that were being had, and with a click of her finger, she would instantly make that problem disappear, she still had her reputation but now instead of fighting against us, she fought beside us. Santana was very guarded in the beginning, she had built a wall which her feelings were hidden behind, and used snarky comment to hide the fact that she was truly hurting inside, she's still somewhat guarded, but the walls she had built are smaller and her devotion to the glee club is shown every day in her protectiveness over all of our members. Brittany was like a ray of light, there was never a mean bone in her body and she was very quickly accepted as one of our own, her fun personality brings joy to all of our lives. Blaine was the very last to join our group, he clicked right away with Kurt, they had a lot in common and with that trust Kurt had for Blaine he was willingly taken in as our final family member, his talents are beyond compare to any of the other boys, but he graciously sits in the background to give everybody else a turn in the spotlight, and together we all make up our own Unconventional family, with the leader of out close knit group being Mr. Schuester, whose guidance has saved us many times from going down the wrong path.

It was second period, and the start of a day that would never be forgotten. It would be carried around with us all forever. And it all happened in just one minute. When the lights went out and the horrors began to unfold with one deafening noise that echoed throughout the halls of William McKinley.

_BANG!_


End file.
